Hot Mess
by Ms. KasPer
Summary: A rude awakening reveals unto a young and naive Mina that her sister Annie may be pregnant. When asked to go out in secret for "necessary medicine" she goes through a good deal of harassment and awkward entangles that keep her undone in more ways than one. There's little she can do for herself by fighting back and all that's left is to give in and put out. What a hot mess she's in.
1. Sisters

**This is a crossover au with underrated AoT/Snk characters and a manga I've come to know as Hot Gimmick. This is written for Reknownst, a really cool guy that wrote "Playboy" a rare pair Mina x Mylius for me after I kind of raved about another story of his. I'd like to apologize up front that this won't resemble Hot Gimmick immediately but it will follow the gist of it. Please forgive me, I'm an unreliable git that can't get their poop in a group fast enough to put out some text in a timely manner. Either way I hope this is acceptable for the first chapter and that I can get a good thing going on for more to come. Let this be pleasing enough and that I'm not too long winded for your tastes, Reknownst. Ju .u) -KasPer**

* * *

Mina C. Leonhardt, the youngest of three and the black sheep of a family she holds little resemblance to, has a rude awakening. Literally.

"Oi, Mina!" And so the aforementioned youth, a slim girl taking refuge underneath a heavenly soft blanket and whose ebony hair is strewn over her placidly slumbering features, is struck conscious by the desperate morning rasp and heaving of her older sister, Annie, from the recesses of their shared bathroom. Mina immediately threw back her warm covers, bracing the sudden sting of the cold, early morning. She swung her head towards the shafted light shining past the wide open door of the bathroom and onto her bedspread. She could glean the blonde bobbing head of her sister over the toilet bowl, her face half buried and still heaving. Annie unlatched one hand from her knuckle white grip on the sterile white bowl and weakly motioned with a twitch of her shaky fingers to come forth. "Get here. Now."

"A - Annie, what's wrong!" Mina cried, picking her way through the clutter in her bedroom's carpetted floor in the dim light. She chose tentative steps when nearing the bathroom threshold on her side before calling out, "H-How should I help?" The girl knew particularly well how irritated her big sister would get when approached in a manner that struck her as obtrusive, regardless of who or why. Mina was no exception to her sister's stubborn mindsets, almost nobody was.

Annie responded with a bout of coughs and violent retching, raising a trembling hand to bar the other for the remainder of the episode. Mina wavered on torturous thought between risking the blonde's underlying wrath and making a move to support her or stick fast to the middle ground and wait it out obediantly. She made a definitive move and traipsed over to her ailing sister, deciding to hell with Annie's stupid hostile predispositions. Annie couldn't always know what's good for herself.

When Mina crossed the door frame and felt the cold linoleum underfoot, the unobstructed light fully caught her form in its overhead ray of saturated yellow and nauseated her already buzzing head. Mina leaned over the sink, feeling tipsy and possibly sick. No wonder Annie could puke even now, the gob awful light would madden any non-morning person in the early morning. She slapped a hand over her forehead, consequently needing to stay propped up with the other. Her screwed eyes crawled over to Annie's hunched form, helplessly taking in the other's harried state.

Annie's ash blonde hair curtained her porcelain face and bobbed in quick succession over narrow, shaking shoulders. Only a coral mouth pulled in a gaping grimace and her nose's easy slope did peek. Despite her own acute discomfort, Mina felt deeply distressed for her sick sister and clutched fast onto a clean washcloth before wobbling over to finally help. The brunette carefully kneeled behind her, coming up close and personal against Annie's back, and raked her fair hair away while dabbing at her dribbling chin with the washcloth. The two sisters stayed glued together this way until, after what seemed like a prolonged stint of gagging and heaving strung up in a frighteningly tense and indefinite moment, it finally subsided.

Mina pulled away, "A-Annie?" The blond recovered slowly, coughing much less and shaking down to a shiver, but she didn't respond right away. Annie was starting to resemble herself again as she regained her composure. With a bit of time and clarity, Mina thought in rising trepidation, Annie would be a rightfully irritated big sister who was prompted against her wishes by a disobediant little sister who didn't really help in the end. Mina remembered her ginger hold on Annie and slowly, waveringly, let her hands fall away to hover indecisively between their bodies.

At no point in time did she turn to her little sister, much less say a word. Annie only trembled slightly and took low, shallow breaths over the bowl. Mina anticipated the worst and could easily see Annie going off on her. Either way , out of habitual good nature, Mina knew she should have done something different and she should do something now, at least to correct amends.

Mom! She should have called Mom, or at least their brother Reiner.

"H - Hey look, Annie I - I," Mina tried to speak clearly but Annie's cold shoulder and slight trembling flaked her resolve. Mina wasn't tempted to leave her sister alone but surely Annie would understand. She would have to. Before she had half a mind to get up, Annie's body swayed back and forth, head spinning, and fell back onto her sister's front. Mina yelped in surprise, instinctively holding her up closer. "Mom! Mom-" Annie weakly slapped the back of her hand blindly over Mina's face, moaning softly.

"Shmmn," when the blonde's hand closed over her mouth she tossed her head back and looked squarely at Mina. "Shut up, Mina."

"Eh?" Mina was nonplussed about her sister's gesture. She brushed the blonde's hand away and held it in her own. "B - but you're sick. I-I should- Mom ought to know."

Annie just shook her head. "No, Mi, just..." Annie raised the hand enveloped in Mina's own and laid it on her brow. There was a long exhaled sigh after but it seemed Annie went silent again. In the present calm of everything Mina noticed the cold sweat and relatively cool skin where their flesh met. Annie was definitely ill. Suddenly it occured to her that she didn't even know what was the matter with her.

"Annie, what's wrong? Why did you get so sick?" Mina was almost appalled at herself for not doing at least this much sooner. "An-" a mild glare was all she got for it. The younger girl had to admit that even if she wanted to help her big sister Annie didn't make it easy. "Annie I'm trying to help!"

"Get me to bed," she replied immediately, "I'm sick of sitting around with my head in the crapper."

Mina, albeit with worry and a trace of suspicion, had to oblige.


	2. Tell Her Not

Annie Leonhardt, the stoic embodiment of mirthless cynicism and quasi-martial application, had something of severe importance to say.

Keyword: _had._

"... Mina," Annie bit her bottom lip in regret, allowing herself the expression in the cover of darkness. Wisps of her fringe swung into her vision and she hissed out a sharp huff to blow it away, only taking more down when it swung back again. Not too eager to bother with it, she propped herself up from her niche in a four poster bed and found that, for some reason or another, she wasn't back in her room but in Mina's, curled up in a nest of sorts. Her eyes swept across the cozy room she was rather unaquanited with and spied her little sister fumbling in the drawers.

Now it wouldn't be true to say Mina was in the dark, elbows deep in a chest of her own unmentionables, not completely. Her slight frame, somewhat outlined in the meager twilight, could be seen rifling spiritedy through the top shelf of a dresser.

Mina felt piercing blue eyes on her temple. "Oh Annie, do you feel better? You're in my room. I thought it would be okay." She giggled nervously. "You were so tired you kind of just went limp there for a bit... I was actually really scared." She whispered the last part to herself. Her spirits picked up promptly with, "oh, here it is," as Mina found what she was looking for after all. A short struggle against an accumulated pile-up of tops rendered her first with a sleeve, then a cropped torso, and finally an entire jacket.

She held up a brown denim jacket, buttonless, faded, and hardly coming up to her midriff, with a sort of nostalgic appraisal that begged the question of sentimental attachment. "I nearly forgot about this."

"You kept that thing," Annie muttered thoughtlessly.

If Mina heard she wouldn't say so. "Right before you went away with dad again, you gave it to me so I would stop crying." Annie said nothing. "Every night you were there and not with us, I'd kick back my blankets and cover myself with this instead." Either the low lights made her soft eyes glint like metal or there was genuine tears at the corners of them. "Sometimes I thought you wouldn't come back at all and you left me high and dry with a plain old jacket. It made me all sorts of frustrated but I swore I'd keep it no matter what." She traced the worn left side with the welling goodness that would only ever be Mina Carolina Leonhardt. "It felt like so long ago."

_"A - A - An - n - nie!" Loud and pathetic whining, high in pitch and pitifully vexing to the ears of many passers-by, resounded in the hollow space of the boarding pad. "An - nn - nie, why is dad - dy ma - making you leave me an - and mommy! He already took - took - Reiner! I hate him! I hate him!" A diminuative six year old wailed incessantly, ignoring the shushing pleas of her deathly pale mother and weeping for the retreating form of an eight year old in uniform. "Pease don't go, Annie! I love you!"_

_"Ah-" she put up a bootless struggle against the cold hand pinning her there. "-nnie!" Deep down she knew she didn't have a choice in anything. "No!" She couldn't keep her sister from leaving. "Annie, at least look at me!" She couldn't go with her. "Let go! Annie, wait!" It seemed like anything she felt for was out of reach, above her head and indifferent to her well meaning advances but she wouldn't accept that. "Annie I love you. Does no one love me?"_

_The woman recognized as their mother, as she looked much like the dressed up little blonde and the baby she gripped for, felt a prick of pain in her bosom that unearthed her absent heart. She had said nothing, instead letting her littlest speak what she bit her tongue from saying and steeled her heart from feeling. The heavy hand holding back her youngest daughter peeled off and curled to her side, cradling a pain like twisted metal in her stomach. She couldn't bear much more. Mina only knew this because her mother described it to her later, elsewhere. After Annie had long been gone._

_Her daughter was freed. No sooner did she realize this, the small girl was already running forward and she couldn't get there fast enough. Part of her felt like the liberty to come a little bit farther wouldn't end with coming further but she couldn't turn away now. Annie was all but gone. _

_Moving away from their theatrics walked Annie and she couldn't be bothered for hell (or better anything but hell as she would soon come to know) when a bob of brown tresses rammed into her side. Her sister dug her ruddy face into her uniform's jacket sleeve, clutching on with a childlike vise."Ghu, Mi," the blonde warned from above where Mina stuckfast to. _

_"No!" She cried wetly. "Where's our brother? Huh? What about Reiner? What about you? I don't know what to do if you went too!" Annie turned her gaze to the private passenger train that came to collect her and the shadowed man inside, presumably her escort, with a grand look of contempt that was easily returned with ironically much greater gusto._

_"Come on." he half-barked with a cigarette lit between his lips. Annie wasn't moved._

_As if it had taken that long to come to one's senses, their mother resumed that parental obligation Annie was counting on. Mina was promptly pulled away with her face red and shimmering with scattered tears that Annie looked away from. The man in the boxcar trailed his eyes down to Mina then flicked them back to Annie knowingly with halfhearted humor in his scornful smirk. Annie frowned past it all._

_"Say goodbye one last time honey," their mother managed to say._

_""Make it snappy," added that man. _

_""You say good bye," the toddle retorted bitterly, her weeping less lively but still forthcoming. She did not let go of Annie altogether, rather she held on tightly to what was still in reach. Annie had one foot in the door, and whipped around._

_Mina stiffened. She must have gotten Annie incensed, but instead of twisting her away like Mina anticipated, Annie pulled out of her jacket and set it over Mina's tiny frame. Red, puffy eyes met with undescribable blue ones."I'm so sorry." She boarded the train._

_._

_._

_._

_The ride home found no conversation for either mother or daughter, much less bonding. Mina napped off her exhauation, huddled with her new keepsake. Her mother drove in silence, preoccupied with a burden. She let the loud closing of her door rouse the brunette miniature when they finally came to their little house. Mina woke with a start only to rush out the car after her mother, not wanting to be left behind in the closing dusk. Once inside, she caught the back of her mother's legs retreating into her room. Before the child could scurry after her, it was decided by the deliberate locking of the door that her mother wanted to be alone. She went into her room. Annie's uniform jacket kept Mina company for the nights of the next four years._

"Mina?"

"Huh," the girl in question slowly came out of it, blinking away the third person memory. "S - Sorry about that," she giggled lightly, trying to brush away the static mood. "You know how I am, especially in the mornings!" A trace of a grin bore tiny dimples into her profile and she tugged on an ebony lock of loose hair, a habit characteristic of her when straightening the pigtails she usually wore that hair in. "My head gets all wonky and I space out sometimes."

The blonde assumed an unimpressed face. "Hm," she hummed almost thoughtfully before sharing her conclusion, "You're an idiot."

Mina winced despite herself. Of course she knew Annie wasn't the sentimental type, much less a reminiscent romantic, but it still hurt when her big sister mocked her sincerity. It even got straight up aggravating sometimes. "Gosh, don't you think that's a little unfair?" Mina deadpanned.

"Hm," Anie swung her legs over the bed. That and one anticipated glower from the blonde made Mina turn in her tracks.

Mina may or may not have raised the jacket to hide behind in an improvised surrender. "A - Anyway I thought you should wear this for, um, morale! It sure helped me and, well," she peeked from one side, "it wouldn't hurt." Then that bit of peeking turned into a bug-eyed exclamation, "Annie!" And lowered her defenses, ie the raised peace offering and the jaw with which she keeps her words.

With rounded movements Annie crossed her arms over the bottom of her soiled nightshirt and peeled it above her torso. The hem traced up the defineable muscles of her smooth stomach and hugged the underside of her breasts lingeringly before overcoming them, exposing two mounds of pale flesh in the waning darkness. One final stretch pulled the dirty garment over her head to leave it twisted in her arms. Before a gawking Mina could so much as stammer an incoherent line Annie threw her discarded top into Mina's face and snatched the jacket she had previously offered, donning it in the brunette's blindness.

The offending garment took its sweet time rolling off of Mina's stupefied face. Her patience with it quickly waned and she tore it off herself, feeling shunned and ashamed that she reacted that way with something so base as the semi-nude body of her sometimes impetuous sister. Oh who would she be kidding? That was really weird! But leave it to Annie to - "Annie?" Mina turned in a circle, trying to figure out where she was but the dark room was void of Mina's short older sister.

"Mina," a monotone addressed her from the bathroom and a thick yellow light switched on. Said girl whipped around in her heels and caught sight of the other standing just inside of the bathroom door on Annie's side. "Get out of the dark and follow." Annie promptly left the bathroom and switched to the light source of her room.

Mina internally sucker punched herself for not turning on the lights and instead standing before her sister in the dark like a weirdo when it suddenly clicked to her that Annie just gave her the closest thing to an invitation into her room she'd ever heard of and it would be wrong to waste such a rare admission.

Needless to say the second daughter followed the first faithfully.

* * *

**Cuz this is filler! Filler Night!**

**Next Chapter. Is the obvious reveal. -KasPer**


	3. Big Brother

Reiner Braun, a man who would first bite his tongue between gritted teeth before accepting or denying the Leonhardt name, wants to keep his family _out _ of the family business.

It's not his fault Annie was already compromised.

* * *

_Months ago when old mind racking and nightmarish impressions plagued his sleep, he burst into consciousness in a feverish coldsweat, finding himself ever haunted by cracked reflections. God, at least he didn't scream that time. Yes, thank that omnipotent nonentity that his family is blind and deaf to the damage done by every bump in the head they can't imagine or have ever seen him endure. That small consolation cracked into a mosaic of doubt because, just then, the sound of a voice drifted up from the static silence, electrifying the dead air around him._

_"Put th' world in place b'fore it pu's you in..." Reiner went rigid. That dismal voice came from beside him._

_He whipped his head in its direction, looking into an abysmal black and wondering if anyone there was doing the same with - "...yours." The six-foot-one varsity athlete bit down a scream and tumbled backwards in a tangled heap of bedsheets, making a small earthquake in the apartment. "Bam!"_

_Reiner's face flashed with insecure humiliation before souring into steaming irritation. He had some idea of who it could be and he wouldn't let that person get away with it._

_"Nuh g'nna play soldier." What the hell? It sounded much clearer on the floor, coming from the other side of the bottom of his bed. The blonde man untangled himself from the clutches of his sheets and swung a burly arm over the surface of his night stand, pawing for the familiar bare metal of his phone. Its light source failed to reveal any suspicious squatter lying prone beneath his bed and only drew a harsh glow across a few articles he'd rather never saw the public light of day._

_With the finesse of a well oiled machine, he sprung from the end of his bed and swept his phone's light across his room, but found no one. No one could have left through the closed door or hide anywhere else without letting him hear the creaking. Whoever was fucking with him must have planted a pre-recorded message as a prank they'd deeply regret or disappeared into thin air. Was he going crazy? _

_"Woosh," a sound slipped from a yet dark place._

_Reiner wasn't a big teddy bear with muscles like his littlest sister liked to think - well, when it comes down to certain people... - he was a smart and reliable guy who could keep a reassuring level head for others and figure things out for himself. The young man rounded his bed and let his bare feet feel around for a cold metal grate that he surmised as the source of that voice. "Treat... worl like your enmy," Annie's unconscious thoughts slurred out of her lips and flowed between their air vents._

_He smirked. Who could have guessed that that bite sized scrapper of a sister-in-arms of his talked in her sleep? He wondered if he ever did that. "Father'll always be on my side." Of course, his smile twitched into embittered irony, Daddy's girl wasn't spared from that fate either. There was comfort in the fact that he wasn't alone, someone else understood what he went through._

_He resigned back to his bed at last. _

_"Jus' wanna be considered... human, too." Reiner couldn't agree more._

* * *

He knew Annie had her own art of coping down to an automatic science, that being professional apathy and blowing off steam with impromptu training behind mom's back, but Reiner couldn't help notice how Annie got sloppy.

Lately she's been so passively lethargic that even Mina could engage her without Annie's usual hostile bullshit. She snuck off with less discretion and answered back with little effort to her already transparent lies. He guessed Annie didn't need to put that much work in hiding it anymore, they've fulfilled their purpose after all, but he'd be damned if she told either mom or Mina just what that entailed.

He noticed the unconscious chatter that somewhat comforted him while he slept had changed to clipped snippets of something he could understand deeply bothered her, even if he couldn't pick out just what she was saying. During the next few days Annie withdrew into herself further.

Some nights ago the sound of powerful vomiting seeped into his dreams, it alarmed him more to hear it when he woke up. Was that Annie? Was she sick? And with what?

Two nights followed with the same thing. Reiner guessed their dark days still ate her up, apparently, and she was trying anything to purge it out of her system. If that's the case then he won't interfere if it doesn't drag too long, but whatever psychological good that might do her would never outweight the toll it left on her body. Reiner should know. He used to leave himself wide open to pain.

On the fourth night he awoke to a violently contained guttural heave before uneven footfalls made a desperate run to clear an erupting throat. She's vomitting again.

Any thought of sleep evaporated from his mind. Her forceful effort, the evident suffering, nearly snapped his heartstrings. But he didn't move. His legs froze up and his back stuck to the mattress. He couldn't even bring himself to turn his head to the door, to do anything for her but lay there in blind witness.

"She needs help," he thought abjectly, "I ought to help her, somehow." His shitty indecisiveness reminded him of a broken record, repeatedly spitting up sound suggestions he couldn't possibly follow up with. Reiner did not have the courage in him to fail her again. Yet when he thought about all the times he chose to leave it to her, the consequences popped and hissed to the forefront and he lacked the strength to push them back. They broke across the panels of the walls and ceilings and played like a looping reel, loud and vivid and demanding.

Reiner might as well interfere just to distract himself from the triggering effect. The blonde moved to stand when he noticed two important details. The vomiting had stopped and the sound of two pairs of muffled steps reoccupied Annie's den.

He often forgot Mina and Annie shared that bathroom.

* * *

**Ugh, sorry. I actually planned to make this muuuuuch longer but the rest of the chapter just wouldn't sinc right the way I wanted it to so I had to split it. I've been battling with it but it's as stubborn as I am. When I wrap it up and polish it to my satisfaction I'll post it. Mark me I refuse to let a scroll of text kick my ass. I shall be victorious!**

**Till then I bid you adieu my lovely audience. Jnun)/**

**-KasPer**


End file.
